


A Feeling That Lasts Forever

by Introvertedfangirl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Happy Ending, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lonely Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedfangirl/pseuds/Introvertedfangirl
Summary: Jaskier reflects on how lonely he was before he met Geralt. Now that they are together though softness and tenderness ensues at the end. Idk how else to describe it.This is very soft and tender. There isn't much dialog because I wanted to focus on their interactions.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Feeling That Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I write these soft things. All it does is hurt please 🤚🏾💀😭. I hope yall enjoy this. I definitely have homework i ignored in favor of it.

Jaskier had been lonely for so long.  


And as lonely people are so oft to be, he became numb to that feeling, and it became a part of him buried down so deep that the act he put on. 

Oh that damned beautiful act, was something that the wider world accepted and understood to be Jaskier the Bard.

He was lonely when he strummed a few ill received chords on an old lute at a tavern in Posada. 

When a White Wolf stood there, towering mostly over him, and certainly over the rest of the average heighted men in the room.  


The scent of hard worked flesh, of sweat and toil , had been thick in the wooden beamed room. It mixed with the burning taste of ale he had drunk earlier. Cheap. Worthless. Like him.  


Then he’d learned that the strange man with the silver spun hair was in fact Geralt of Rivia the Butcher of Blaviken.

It would be a fact that he would learn to his chagrin later on, that he should not address the Witcher as such. 

Not after the deserved punch to the gut he’d received after he'd proceeded to do so.  


Gods but he never had been one to think out his actions. 

Why would the Witcher trust him, when he'd claimed to believe in the humanity of Witchers, right as he had also deigned to call the one he’d just met butcher. 

Now as he sits around the campfire with Geralt , Jaskier remembers how he had traveled for years with the other man, and even then, had still been lonely. 

But now when that man lowers his sunset eyes to meet an ocean of blue, with such an expression of understanding, Jaskier has to wonder how the hell they even got here. Geralt… _sees him_  


They’re somewhere in the middle of a forest with an unpronounceable name. The deep green of the brush tipped firs sweeps down towards them across the sky. 

Geralt has finished fiddling with his weapons, and the fire is slowly dying out into a crackling hiss of gentle smoke. 

Geralt’s sitting next to Jaskier.

Somehow it’s like he understands the road his Bard’s mind has been taking. With large and capable hands he directs Jaskier’s head to a firm shoulder; the kind that doesn’t leave. 

And what a relief it is, after a long day, to rest his head on his Witcher's shoulder.  


His love.  


It has been the dwindling days of a golden summer, so now the evening leans towards a cool crimson autumn. Curling slightly into Geralt’s side Jaskier presses his head even deeper into that craved space by his Witcher’s neck.

In turn, Geralt presses rough lips to a pale curl swept forehead. 

His hand entwines in the Bard's, and lifting it up, he presses the softest of kisses on that sensitive patch of skin on Jaskier’s wrist. 

“Hmm" murmurs the Bard, his eyes drifting close under the weight of the almost unbearable happiness of a once unhoped for companionship .

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated 💗.


End file.
